1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a garment treatment system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a garment steamer including a steam nozzle with a built in straightener feature and steam adjuster, a condensed water circulation mechanism and an automatic hose reel mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Steam generating devices for applying steam are particularly useful in removing wrinkles and improving the appearance of hanging garments, draperies, upholstery, and other items made of fabric. A garment steamer that has a boiler in a reservoir of water, a hand-held wand, and flexible tubing providing a pathway for steam generated by the boiler from the reservoir to a hand-held wand is known. Such appliances have been used to steam the wrinkles out of garments, cloth, fabric, and the like. Such prior art garment steamers typically have an immersion-type resistance heater in the reservoir of water. The heater is energized to boil the water to produce steam. The steam is guided to the hand-held wand via the flexible tubing. One example of a garment steamer is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 20050150261A1 to Carlucci/Conair Corp, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.